A Bad Day
by This died a long time ago
Summary: Here's some wierd one-shot I wrote last year for a school project. What happens when Kai has a bad day? Let's find out.


This is some strange little one-shot I wrote last year for an assignment in school and since it's starting to get cold and Christmas is rolling around, I figured I'd post this. As you can probably tell, it's about a bad day. And since I'm lazy, I'm using their English names (Just not Bladebreakers, I hate that name).

Now, without further ado, I present _A Bad Day_.

P.S. This takes place at Tyson's dojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold, snowy day for the BBA Revolution so they decided to take a day off. Max was out in the yard building dozens of snowmen. Hilary, Kenny, and Rei were watching him from the porch while enjoying some hot chocolate. Tyson was also on the porch but he was wrapped up in a blanket, complaining about the cold. Kai, well, he was also sitting on the porch but he wasn't enjoying hot chocolate or building snowmen or wrapped up in a blanket or complaining about the cold, much less talking. No, he was sitting there, arms crossed, eyes closed, brooding like the bad-ass he is while listening to his Linkin Park CD on his CD player (AN- so maybe I changed this part but it took all I had not to put it in on the report.).

But there was another reason he was sitting there. He was trying to avoid the bad luck that had been following him like a rabid fangirl…and it was only 10:30AM! If he was just sitting there, doing nothing, then nothing could happen, right?

So far that day:

When Kai first woke up, he tripped over his socks while getting out of bed. Then, he realized it was cold and snowing… like Russia… Oh, how he hated Russia. Then again, who wouldn't after what he had been through? And then, Max ate a bowl of Trix Cereal for breakfast and everybody knows that sugary cereal and Max don't mix. Thus, it brought on the production of thousands and thousands of snowmen the size of him.

After Max's cereal, there wasn't enough milk left of Kai's oatmeal so he had to use water, and who likes watery oatmeal? And then, while brushing his teeth, a spider crawled onto the sink counter. It surprised the crap out of him. Then, the rest of his team decided to go outside and take the day off without consulting him. While outside, Kai found a small cat. Now, there are very few things in life that Kai likes and cats are one of them (AN-I have proof!). Kai likes cats, and normally, cats like Kai but not this one. Once it saw Kai, it ran.

Poor Kai.

And now, here he was, sitting next to the complaining Tyson and laughing, good time-having comrades with a headache, that he assumed came from all the crap that had happen this day.

"I'm cold," stated Tyson. Kai rolled his eyes and turned up the volume on his CD player. Then the CD started to skip when it got to the song _Lying Away from You. _Kai took the CD out of his player and examined it. It had a large scratch all the way down it.

'NUUUUUUUU!!!!!' he thought. And then he heard a small beep coming from the player. He looked and saw the Low Battery button flashing. Kai smacked his forehead, wanting so badly to chunk the player into the little pond in the yard. Problem was, it was frozen over from the snow.

"Then go and help Max. If you run around, you'll get warm," said Hilary.

"My legs are numb, I can't walk," Ty replied.

'…Numb…' Kai now wanted to cry but he couldn't. Why? He's the almighty bad-ass of the BBA. (AN- I hope you all get the inside joke of the whole Numb thing. LP fans will…hopefully…)

"I'm gonna catch a cold…I just know it." Tyson started complaining again.

"I don't think you will, you're too bundled up," said Rei, pointing out that not only did Ty have a blanket, he had 2 jackets and sweat pants on.

"So what number is he on?" asked Kenny, pointing to Max who was on his 7 billionth snowman.

"Who knows…" said Hilary.

Max began to realize that he was running out of sticks to make his snowman's arms with. Now, you'd think a sensible young man like Max would stop and get some hot chocolate from the others or start making snow dogs fro his snowmen. But nooooo…. Max was sugar-high. Instead, he started making snow armadillos.

Rei, Hilary, Kenny, Tyson, and Kai just stared… O.O;

"Or maybe I'll catch the flu…" Tyson was never quiet for long. Due to the loss of his music, Kai had had enough.

"Would you shut up already?! If you're so cold then why don't you go in!?" He yelled. Tyson and the other three moved away a few inches.

"Honestly, you're…Ah…Ah… ACHOO…!" Kai was cut short when he sneezed.

"Bless you," everyone else, including Max, said.

"Thank you…" Kai got up, taking his dead CD player and screwed over Linkin Park CD and he walked inside, completely lost of his composure. Well, there was the explanation for the headache… He had caught the cold that Tyson was trying so hard to catch. Kai gave his Death Sigh and went on a hunt for Theraflu or Tussin or Advil or something to help him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how the hell this popped into mind but I made an A on it, so I can't complain. My teacher read the stories out loud to the class. She kept calling Kai "Kah"… She could say Rei's name right but not Kai's. Same with Jam and Missa. Jam wrote a YGO one for it and she kept saying "Seeto Kabah" Instead of Seto Kaiba. Jam said she should've used Jonouchi inset of Joey just to be mean. And as for Missa, she wrote a Kingdom Hearts one. The teacher almost couldn't say Sora and said "Rihku" instead of Riku.

I've got a real idiot GT teacher.

Well, this wasn't meat to be a bashing fic but I guess it kinda turned out to be one… T.T Kai…

Well, I hope you liked it. Please Review.


End file.
